odd romance
by starsunshine14
Summary: Brittany hears odd romance and so she checks it out and then poof! the sound is gone whenever she goes outside! will Brittany find the answer?
1. Chapter 1

brittany: *whispers* before i say the disclamer i gotta say...don't judge a fanficts title by its cover!  
katie: shut up and go to bed!  
brittany: i don't own randy cunningham: 9th grade ninja or gravity falls only myself

* * *

brittany: *hears some very odd smooches then wakes up* what!...was that...*gets up and puts hair in my pony tail and walks downstairs*  
dipper: *wakes up* why are you up?  
brittany: shh... i don't wanna wake up kait or bri  
dipper: *hears some random smooches also* whats going on?  
brittany: i dont know thats why i'm here  
dipper: *gets up and follows you*  
brianna: what do you think your doing?! its late  
randy: stop right there nobody's going no where this hour  
dipper and i: but we heard some random noise and-...  
brianna and randy: BED NOW!  
brittany: no...*runs outside and nothing is there* what...the...  
brianna: dipper ignore your best friends attitude she has that all the time when your gone  
dipper: okay...  
brittany: b-but i heard it a-and...  
dipper: maybe it was our inmagination  
brittany: but i heard it with my own ears if you don't belive me then...go...  
dipper: i'm not leaving you...  
brittany: you are a best friend *hugs you*  
randy: are you going to bed or what?  
dipper: *goes to sleep on the couch*  
brittany:*walks upstairs...then jumps out the window then walks back in and hears the nosies again* its there!

* * *

brittany: before i end this dipper is my bestest friend not my boyfriend!  
brianna: but randy is mine!  
randy: *kisses brianna*  
brianna: *kisses back  
brittany and dipper: yuck...  
katie: just end this story already!  
brittany and the rest: bye!


	2. Chapter 2

brittany: i don't own any of this only the ff and myself.

brittany: i-its there...but maybe its my inmagination...*sound gets louder* omg! *runs outside to the gravity falls lake*  
police: what are you doing this hour?  
brittany: please let me go i-i hear something!  
police; you gotta explain this to your parents  
brittany; i don't have any. i live with my sisters and my best friend(s)  
police: no excuse  
brittany: *eyes turns red and hair gets cut somehow* i need to go!  
police: no!  
brittany:*runs away and turns back to my nice side* thanks!  
mystery: *sound gets louder and creepier*  
brittany: *reads sign to somewhere* shortcut to gravity falls lake cool!...*walks in*  
-next morning-  
dipper: have you seen brittany?  
rose: *eating cereal* i don't know...check the window or outside  
dipper: i did but shes not there!  
everyone else: *drops there food and spoons*  
rose: i'll call 911!  
brianna: i'll call animal control!  
dipper: why?  
tyrone: shes like a wild animal when she jumps out the window  
rose: she's also cursed  
dipper:how  
brianna:well we are all my talent is music  
rose: mines is being cool and awesome like tyroney  
brianna and rose: and brittany some how has magic...and weridness  
boys:whoa...  
dipper: i need to find her  
tyrone: we all are  
paper jam dipper: nyan nyan nyan ( i'm hungry)  
randy and rose and brianna and dipper: not it!  
tyrone: darn...  
-at the woods-  
brittany: *wakes up and looks for a window* shoot...

brittany and dipper: tune in chapter 3! *thanks to brianna and rose for your help*  
rose and brianna: *covered in computer keys* no problem  
all: bye...!


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany:hello everyone! sorry i haven't posted in a while but i was thinking that if i made a story about phineas ,dipper mabel, and isabella all together. i would be fainted and halfway dead for like 23 days :3  
brianna: anyways continue the story!  
brittany:oh yeah right

Brittany: *looks around and hears the sound again* why does it always come but never find it! xc  
*different sounds like bushes muffleing*  
brittany: who goes there! i have evil powers and im not afraid to use them -.-  
homeless girl: ohh ohh ah ah!  
brittany: what?  
homeless girl: oh you speak english im jannete fabels!  
brittany: oh hi! whats with your outfit?  
Jannete:oh this? this is what i wear everyday :)  
brittany: don't you shower?  
jannete: what's a shower?  
brittany: nevermind...  
jannete: okay!so why are you here in the forest?  
brittany: gravity falls has a forest?  
jannete: look where your at!  
brittany: oh wow... =/

Brianna: okay we got that done so now i need to work on plans to find my little sister  
shayna: our little sister  
kira: said the forever alone  
Brianna and shayna: wat?  
kira: not-  
dipper: we have to go! she could maybe get become a wolf or a vampire or she could die  
kira: she's not aloud to die  
brianna: she has evil powers that keeps her alive. if her evil and her dies. the're DEAD!  
shayna: but if the evil side dies she comes back alive because her nice side is still alive  
Rihannon: and for the nice side it's the other way around  
the sisters: its kinda tricky to kill her  
dipper tyrone and randy: 0_0 she is werid...

brittany: why is there noise noise noise about kissing kissing kissing DX  
janette: what's a kiss?  
brittany: its when a girl and a boy pucker's there lips and leans close and place it anywhere  
janette: cool! can i have a kiss?  
brittany: no. ._.

brittany: dude don't whine there!  
celestia: there is more coming soon!  
dipper: and when she means soon she means tomorrow :3  
janette: or the next hour!  
kira and rhiannon: she has summer school D:  
brianna: so she can't write next hour  
Randy: nor tomorrow  
brittany: randy i could wrote tomorrow but the best time is thursday.  
janette: why?  
brittany: summer school is four days since tomorrow is wednesday i could just fix up some idea's and thursday i could make the-  
rest: the gravity falls and randy cunningham 9th grade ninja chapter 4! :D  
brittany: i was gonna say the phineas and gravity falls story: love sqaure ._.  
rest: oh...


End file.
